Marry that girl
by Leslie Monostone
Summary: Él se casaría con esa chica, la verdad no importa lo que los demás dijeran.


Notas: Abajo al final pueden ver mi momento Narutesco (?

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertene, si así fuera Itachi no estaria muerto, habria NejiTen y no tendria este vacio existencial debido a que termino (?

Pareja: CofCof Sasuke x Sakura solo canon (? Ah suena tan bonito.

Summary: Él se casaría con esa chica, la verdad no importa lo que los demás dijeran.

Advertencias: Sasuke me quedo medio OC (? Y eso que escribi y borre pero bueno, intente que quedara lo mejor posible (? Cualquier falta de ortografia es por la falta de sueño y aliemento, no seremos respomsables por cualquier sentimiento contradictorio provocado (?

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>M<strong>arry that girl  
><em>

* * *

><p>— No pienso casarme contigo Sasuke-kun<p>

El aludido miro a la madre de su futuro hijo sin emoción alguna, ella apenas despego la vista del libro de medicina que estaba leyendo cómodamente en el sillón de su casa. Él únicamente había comentado que lo mejor seria concretar una unión legal por el bien del futuro niño.

Y Sakura salía con eso.

— ¿A que viene eso?

La pelirosa apenas cambio de página.

— ¿Se lo pediste a mi familia?

Él encarno una ceja levemente.

— No.

La futura mamá apenas levanto la mirada de su enorme libro para mirarlo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, antes de volver en silencio a su tranquila lectura.

Y aunque nunca lo admitiría, todo eso era un poco raro.

— Mi padre me prohibió casarme contigo — Respondió la pelirosa después de sentir por largo tiempo la mirada de su pareja sobre ella.

El Uchiha se quedó en silencio, sin demostrar alguna otra cosa más que el leve movimiento que hacia su cuerpo al respirar, durante los primeros minutos fue fácil para la pelirosa continuar con su libro pasando por alto la molesta mirada de su pareja, como si a él realmente le interesara saber el _porqué_.

Al final, ella termino cediendo.

— Son mis padres Sasuke y son los abuelos de este bebé, ambos dejaron muy claro lo que piensan de ti y esta relación que llevo contigo, así que si no tengo su bendición para el matrimonio no pienso casarme contigo.

Fueron palabras simples y concisas, tampoco es como si pensara exigirle un enorme anillo o una boda en toda su elegancia, pero si esperaba que el respetara su decisión, _no_ más bien, _él iba a tener _que respetar su decisión si quería casarse con ella.

Y esa era su última palabra.

Y esa fue la sorpresa que se llevó Sasuke, al reconocer después de un tiempo que la pelirosa iba muy enserio con esa insistente idea que se tenida metida.

Naruto había dicho algo sobre que eran las hormonas del embarazo.

Y claramente Sasuke lo había ignorado como bien sabía hacer, por lo menos hasta el tercer mes de gestación.

Y ahora ahí estaba él, con un anillo en el bolsillo, la futura madre de su primogénito a su derecha y el mismo semblante apático de siempre.

A veces —y solo a veces— Sakura se preguntaba cómo podía amar tanto a un hombre tan apático.

— ¿Nervioso?

Sasuke solo la observo de reojo.

— ¿Debería estarlo?

**Si**, solo a veces se lo preguntaba.

Rodo los ojos antes de tocar la puerta de la pequeña casa donde vivían sus padres, no esperaron demasiado a los pocos segundos el rostro de Kizashi Haruno se encontraba frente a ellos.

Un Kizashi Haruno que paso a estar **muy** enojado.

— ¡¿Qué es esto Sakura?!

Sakura le dedico una inocente sonrisa a su muy enojado padre, a su lado el prototipo de su futuro marido no se inmuto.

— ¡¿Por qué esta este hombre aquí?! No pienso dejarlo pasar a mi casa ¡Y tampoco quiero verte cerca de un traidor como él!

— Papá.

— ¡Y más vale que me obedezcas Sakura no te olvides que soy tu padre!

El grito fue firme, tan convincente que Sakura tuvo la tentación de rodar los ojos como hubiera hecho muchos años atrás, pero lo más probable es que a su padre le diera un ataque o algo peor.

— Un traidor ¡Un traidor! ¿Qué quiere este hombre en nuestra casa?

Grito escandalizado antes de mirar a su única hija, esta miro al padre de su hijo y él, bueno Sasuke seguía sin inmutarse o tal vez estaba buscando que Sakura lo dejara sin más futuros descendientes más pronto de lo pensado.

Por suerte, esta vez pareció reaccionar.

— Vengo para hacerle una propisicion señor Kizashi — Su voz era la misma tonada apática de siempre.

Hizashi Haruno lo fulmino con la mirada en respuesta.

— ¿Qué proposición? — Fue cortante, era evidente que no pensaba tener al único sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha en su puerta por más tiempo.

Y Sakura pudo observar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como el hombre por el cual había esperado durante tantos años sacaba con su única mano un pequeño anillo de su bolsillo trasero, pequeño, rojo y muy brillante.

Un hermoso anillo que dejo frente a los ojos de –un muy sorprendido- Kizashi.

Y no dijo nada más, como si no tuviera que decir nada más. Y Sakura por primera vez en años realmente deseaba matar al idiota de Sasuke con su sindrome de mutismo permanente.

Para su —mala— suerte Kizashi no tardó en comprender.

—¡No pienso dejar que te cases con mi única hija bastardo! — La cara de Kizashi Haruno era todo un mar rojo de emociones brillantes — ¡Sobre mi cadáver dejare que mi hija sea tu esposa!

Sakura suspiro resignada al ver que su padre estaba totalmente convencido a no aceptar al torpe padre de su bebé, sin contar que su cara pasaba por una pequeña metamorfosis de colores por la indignación que sabía muy bien, él estaba sintiendo.

Hubiera sido mejor organizar una cena familiar, tal vez invitarlos a cenar.

¿Tal vez una fiesta por su embarazo?

— ¡Quiero que desaparezcas de mi casa y nunca vuelva a estar cerca de mi hija! ¿Crees que por tener la bendición del Hokage puedes hacer lo que quieras? ¡Un desertor! ¿Quién te crees que eres?

— El Padre de su futuro hijo.

Como obra y arte divina Kizashi se calló por completo, Sakura observo a Sasuke y Sasuke en ningún momento despego sus apáticos ojos de la cabeza del Clan Haruno, ni siquiera cuando la reciente figura de Mebuki que había aparecido detrás de su esposo desapareció de inmediato hacia el piso.

El letargo del jefe del Clan Haruno continúo durante varios segundos más, en la misma posición y con la misma mirada de sorpresa plantada en sus ojos, hasta el punto de que Sakura comenzó a replantearse sobre si había sido buena idea dejar que Sasuke…_fuera tan Sasuke_.

La verdad no era tan importante la bendicion de sus padres. _Pero ver en esa situación a Sasuke_, esa era otra historia.

— Tu…desgraciado ¡Mi única hija, mi Sakura!

Y ahí volvían los gritos de pura frustración, tal vez no había sido una buena idea.

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver voy dejar que te cases con ella! ¡No me importa si el niño es tuyo, no lo permitiré!

Sakura acaricio de forma instintiva su pequeño vientre, tal vez debería haber convencido a Sasuke de que hiciera algo más dramático o incluso más educado que únicamente mostrar una simple sortija y soltarle la historia del bebé como si nada ¿Y si le decían que eran gemelos? Kizashi no sería capaz de resistirlo.

¿Y si le decian que ya estaban casados? Su pequeño Uchiha podia salir de testigo.

Y fue cuando su cerebro se encontraba en pleno proceso de manipulación que Sasuke realmente reaccionó.

Realmente lo hizo.

_— **Escúcheme bien**_ señor Hizashi, Sakura espera a **_mi_** hijo y ella será **_una Uchiha_** usted lo quiera o no, la verdad tampoco me importa su opinión.

Sasuke fue rápido y conciso, apenas logro separare lo suficiente de Hizashi para dejarlo asimilar que un ex convicto lo había congelado con una mirada y unas simples palabras.

Incluso lo había hecho temblar.

El futuro padre de su nieto tampoco espero respuesta, segundos después se encontraba volviendo por el mismo lugar por el cual había venido, con su hija saludándolo desde la distancia inexplicablemente alegre.

Esa niña loca.

Definitivamente _ella había salido a Mebuki_, no podía haber otra explicación, no pensaba buscarla tampoco.

Pero si rogaba que su pequeño nieto no fueran como ellas.

Por otra parte la recientemente comprometida pareja caminaban de regreso a casa, ambos en silencio aunque uno más inquieto que el otro.

Sakura tenía que admitir que allá atrás Sasuke le había dado un poco de miedo, solo un poco, con el tiempo había logrado acostumbrarse con el tiempo, pero aun así de todas las maneras que pensó que podía reaccionar.

Nunca pensó que fuera así.

Tan poco tipico de él.

Con aquel extraño brillo en los ojos.

— La ceremonia será en un mes y no me importa lo que dice tu padre, tu madre o el que sea Sakura. — Farfullo con la típica frialdad tan característica de él.

Y Sakura solo pudo responderle, con una gran y sincera sonrisa de felicidad plasmada en el rostro. Una que llevaba guardando durante mucho tiempo.

— Claro que quiero ser tu esposa Sasuke-kun.

Porque tal vez Sakura nunca tuviera una gran compromiso con muchas flores y toda su familia, tampoco a Sasuke con un ramos de rosas haciendo la simple pregunta de si deseaba ser su esposa.

Claro que no, eso no era típico de Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero si sabía que él _quería_ hacerla su esposa y no dejaría que nada ni nadie se interpusieran en su camino. _Porque cuando un Uchiha quería algo__**, lo quería de verdad. **_

_¿Verdad Sasuke?_

* * *

><p><em>Ca<em>_n I have your daughter for the rest of my life? (Say yes, say yes)__  
>'Cause I need to know<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aclaraciones:<em>** ¿Que padre desea que su unica hija se case con traidor, renegado, que intento matarlos a todos en su momento? Yo le hubiera dado su tatequieto a mi pequeña (? Aun así, amo esta pareja y no podia imaginarme a Sasuke siendo padre sin toda esa cosa del matrimonio, como algo respetable donde su mujer y su niño llevaran su apellido (?pero tampoco me imagina a Sakura sin hacerlo sufrir un poco '3 Sasuke puede sonar un poco brusco, pero Sasuke es Sasuke y de querer a Sakura la quiere, puedo morir feliz con eso.

Y si, me la pase escuchando **Magic - Rude** las tres horas(? que pase escribiendo y borrando, ¿Se imaginan lo bonito que Sasuke de verdad le hubiera preguntado algo así al papá de Sakura? '3

_**Notas:** OTP! Mi OTP es canon mi OTP es canon (8 suena tan bonito decirlo, **si a alguien le gusto o si a alguien esta tan feliz como yo y quiere expresar su felicidad con un Review me haria muy feliz y me haria shippear aun más '3**  
><em>

_¡El SasuSaku es canon señoritas!_

_Que tengan un hermoso y bonito día! No olviden sonreir!  
><em>


End file.
